Dreaming of the dark
by Bovrilcat
Summary: A peice of unplanned writing I did whilst sick. A dream that leave Phineas remembering what matters most to him, and what he never wants to lose. Oneshot - dark


**Hey guys! So I'm still sick, so I decided to do some unplanned writing! Basically it's just where you sit down without any plans, any storyline and just write. So this happened... I have no idea how it happened, but I guess it turned out all right. So read on! Remember code word at the bottom if you read the A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, blah blah all that stuff. **

* * *

><p>"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" the red haired boy asked his step brother, as he weaved the blades of grass through his fingers. He looked over to his side, staring at the empty space where his green haired companion once sat. Phineas sighed and bit his lip, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.<p>

"T-that's great f...Ferb!" His voice cracked on his name, tears started to roll down his cheeks. He looked down at his shorts, holding his breath.

"Why did it have to happen..." he whispered to himself, drawing his knees up to his chest, stifling a sob.

He didn't look up when the gate opened, revealing two girls. One was short, sporting glasses and short brown hair. The other was taller, with dark skin and curly jet black hair. They both wandered over to the sobbing boy, the taller girl placing a hand on his shoulder. He momentarily looked up, a slight trace of happiness in his eyes. But he did not smile.

"Hi Holly, hi Gretchen..." he trailed off not really knowing what to say.

There was a moment of silence, broken by Holly. "It's not your fault, Phineas." She said, sympathy thick in her tone. Gretchen nodded in agreement, adjusting her glasses on the brim of her nose.

"But, they're all gone... How can you forgive me? How can anyone forgive me? I-I can't even forgive myself!" he tried to keep his voice down, tears blurring his vision. Gretchen frowned, sitting down next to him. "Phineas, it came out of no where, nobody expected it," she reassured, rubbing his upper arm.

Phineas closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. "It was my idea in the first place to go there..." his said, his voice barely a whisper. Silence claimed the air again, as Holly rummaged around in her bag. She retrieved a handkerchief, handing it over to Phineas. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as his Mother would have instructed him.

The girls stood up, walking back to the open gate. Before leaving, Gretchen turned her head. She pulled a small folded piece of paper from her pocket. "I think Isabella would have wanted you to have this, we'll see you at the funeral." With those words she placed the paper on the ground in front of the gate, closing the gate behind her as she left. Phineas stared at the paper as though it were alien. Soundlessly, he got up and wandered towards it and carefully picked it up. Curiosity got the better of him, as he started to unfold it.

He had to hold his breath, as he grazed his eyes over what was in front of him. His heart sped up, the world practically disintegrating around him. His hands starting shaking, causing him to drop the paper. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he started to hyperventilate. Suddenly he heard their screaming voices, their cries for help. It pierced his ears, the grass and trees melting into the dark endless abyss. The darkness approached him, threatening to eat him up. Screeches and shouting filled the darkness, warped faces of the ones he lost and loved so much. Their pained expressions filled him with dread, making his stomach swirl.

"Stop please!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks. He tried to crawl away from the encroaching darkness. The endlessness pressed in on him, he tried to shield his eyes from the faces, his ears hurting from the pained screams of his friends. "STOP!"

"AH!" Phineas's jolted upright, sweat trickling down his forehead. His breathing was heavy, a lump caught in his throat. He looked around him, meeting his eyes with the living room, and his friends sitting around him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are you okay Phineas, you were screaming in your sleep," Isabella asked, her voice filled with worry. "Yeah, you woke us all up Dinnerbell!" Buford said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Isabella.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," he replied, offering a smile to his friends. Baljeet pressed his lips together.

"It sounded very bad, would you care to tell us?" Baljeet asked, a concerned look on his face. Phineas shook his head, his smile widening at their concern. Ferb titled his head, knitting his brows together. "You guys already made it better by being here," he said, making the four in front of him smile. They retreated back to their sleeping bags; Ferb switching off the lamp that perched on the coffee table.

Phineas watched his friends silhouettes curl up into their sleeping bags, his inside growing warm. "I love you guys," he whispered, then wrapped himself up into his own sleeping bag. He smiled one more time, then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was dark... I guess I've been feeling kinda dark lately because my Uncle died, so yeah. Onto lighter subjects! I hope you liked my first peice of unplanned writing, might be more stories to come if I'm still sick. Code word is silhouette, cause' I think its a cool word. Peace and love and cookies!<strong>

**~Bovrilcat**


End file.
